1. Field
Apparatuses and methods disclosed herein relate generally to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and for example, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, which can determine a coordinate of an open LED, and process an image to output a particular color in an area where the determined coordinate of the open LED is located.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike the conventional art where an LED device is only applied to simple products such as lighting or traffic lights, recent advancement of technology has expanded the market of a display using an LED device, a signage and a complex lighting, etc. Further, an LED device is applied in a small to mid-sized signage market as well as a large-sized signage market using an LED device.
When an LED device is open, the opened LED device malfunctions, but also, LED devices connected to the same cathode as the opened LED device malfunction as well.
Accordingly, there is a demand for overcoming the above physical drawback through a software operation by determining a coordinate of an open LED device and processing a particular color in an area where the coordinate of the open LED device is located